shadow_war_menzafandomcom-20200214-history
Players of the Twisted Path
Overview *Commander: Matt A *Promethium: 1 *Total Points: ? *Sectors: 8 Players of the Twisted Path Harlequins of the Masque of the Twisted Path are elusive and unpredictable even to other followers of The Laughing God. Their presence on Menza Prime is a mystery given they have no use for the planets resources and wouldn't have the numbers to hold significant territory. Yet here they are, taunting and terrorizing the warring factions seemingly for fun or sport. They often disappear from the battlefield in a mist, taking captives that are never seen again and strangely always leave survivors to tell the traumatic tale of flashes of light and shapes reminiscent of nightmares. Cegorach's Jest. As these dramatic Harlequins torment the lesser races on Menza Prime, they reenact the cartoonish game thier Laughing God plays with she who thirsts in the webway. Weather springing from cover in a spray of colour and noise or being chased in circles cackling, the players mock the lesser races like the buffoons they comparatively are. Avatar of Cegorach played by Troupe Master Kle'eyr * Troupe Master ** Fusion Pistol, Power Sword ** Block, Infiltrator, Evade, +1 move Llanithris of the Twilight Twinsas the Green Skins * Player ** Harlequin's Kiss, Shuriken Pistol ** Infiltrators Humans played by Llaneth of the Twilight Twins * Player ** Harlequin's kiss, Harlequins Blade Chaotic Humans played by Rheygarr of the Morning troupe * Virtuoso ** Nero Disruptor, Harlequins Blade The Soulless Tau played by Ualair * Player ** Harlequin's kiss, Shuriken Pistol The old enemy * Mime ** Harlequin's Kiss Ni'ilss is now with Cegorarch * Player ** Harlequin's Kiss, Harlequin's Blade ** Disarm Act I * The Troupe begins to make a name for itself by terrorizing Hellsings Dragoons. They had heard of the elusive Harlequins before but never seen them in such numbers. While only on the battlefeild for a few moments the Dragoons were left hearts pounding and wont soon forget the encounter. The troupe swindled one promethium cache and ordered some pistols and swords from the webway. Act II * The Harlequins of the Twisted path fooled the Jormungandarian Tyranids into capturing a rather daring Mime with an all out attack. The players thrust thier kiss's at the chittin plates rather the gaps so not to slay the bests and flipped out of the battle to feign defeat. The mindless beasts so far from thier hive fleet took a prisoner but got a spy. Kle'eyr gained the Infiltrator skill and pulled a Fusion Pistol out of Llaneth's hat. * While the Mime scouts out the Tyranid tunnels, the Masque moved on to destroy a bunker being held by the Silence. The filthy and clumsy humans fled leaving behind a putrid stench. Troupe master Kle'eyr got a lot of practice dodging bullets and gained the Evade skill. Player Ualair arrived back from his mission pestering the dragon warriors and rejoined the troupe for the "rescue mission" in Act III Act III * In a routine expedition of mischief, plans of terrorizing the Shaddow Hydras turned sour as some unexpected twists of fate lead to Troupe Master Kle'eyr falling wounded and unconscious and Ni'ilss being mortally wounded by a lucky autocannon shell. The remainder of the troupe was unable to recover the skirmish and were forced to flee into the wind. The Virtuoso Rheygarr from the midnight troupe was called in to bolster the recovery efforts of Act IV and Llanithris gained the Infiltrators skill. * From the shadows, a lone, unarmed Cultist revealed himself to the players of The Twisted Path who were too preoccupied tending to their wounded to see the envoy approach. "I believe we have a friend of yours" the hagered cultist snigered. "The Shadow Hydras will return him to you, whether that is in one piece or many is for you to decide... Promethium? Territory? Favors? What is the leader of The Twisted Path worth to you? The Shadow Hydras are prepared to make a deal..." After a few cryptic exchanges, Llanithris managed to bargain the envoy to trade Kle'eyr alive and whole for one worthless promethium caches and the irrelevant territories of 3.11 and 4.09 but with a catch. The players must attack the territories of their choosing which has left a sour taste in Kle'eyr's mouth. * The Expedition to retrieve the mime from the Tyranids proceeded without incident and a bounty of new weapons arrived from the web way. It has become apparent that the recently ransomed Kle'eyr is not quite the same. A psychotic vigor has overtaken them which can be clearly seen by her increased running speed. Saved promethium: 1